


Elaine's Diary

by Gretta28



Category: The life of Elaine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretta28/pseuds/Gretta28
Summary: Was there ever a room that you weren't allowd to open in your house as a child? For Elaine, it was her father's work room. She was never to open it, let alone ever approach the door. What will she find when she finally manages to get it open.





	1. Daddy's Work Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told in Elaine's point of view, because I feel the story will be easier to understand as if she were telling it herself.

  I walked into the melancholy home that belonged to my parents, as I set my bright pink star spangled backpack down at the bottom of the staircase that led up to my bedroom. I had a long day at school, and practically had no energy to make my way up two flights. I was born fourth, out of six, and still hadn't quite adjusted to our luxurious lifestyle. Mother named us all herself, Elijah, Ezekiel, Elizabeth, Elaine, Eleanor, and Earley. Daddy well, he wasn't really a home body I guess you could say. He stood at about 5'9" tall, had medium tanned skin, green planet like eyes, dark brown neat cut hair, and a deep voice. He usually wore his work attire which helped him gain reputation, for some odd reason, he always wore a ring on either pinky, and some days he didn't wear his wedding band mommy had picked for him before they got married. Mommy had a fairly lighter skin tone, and shoulder length straight brown hair. She had light honey brown eyes, and was about 4 inches shorter than daddy, her build was a bit slimmer as well. Mommy always wore some kind of rings in her ears that matched her office attire as well, though she didn't work, much less even leave the house most days. 

 I was the ugly duckling of my siblings for more than half of my life, now being sixteen and a half, I felt ready for the consequences of what I was about to do. As I walked up to the room with the dark brown wooden door, my heart began to leap out of my skin. My two curled, dark brownish red, pig tails were gently swaying, as I quickly looked around behind me with my greenish brown eyes. My lightly tanned hand reaches for the knob, before I begin to key it. When the room finally opened, I walked in, and carefully closed the door behind me, placing the key back into my pocket. 

As I examined the room around me, I was utterly shocked beyond explanation. There was a photography set, a green screen, and tons of camera equipment. There was a cabinet full of art supplies and sculpting material. I didn't know our father had such a creative side to him. As I walked over to a book shelf, I pulled a book, "How to Capture Perfection", the title read. I jumped back a little as the book stood exactly where I had pulled it, and the shelf had begun to fold itself, and all of a sudden I saw a hidden door. 

  Behind the hidden door was a small hallway, followed by another brown door. This door was not locked, and opened a little too easily. What I had found next was the ending of my childhood. There were private photos in an envelope of our mother, she was covered in marks and bruises. There were two more boxes filled with photos of our mother in worse condition, I was so confused. I felt both angry and sick, when did mommy have time to clean her looks while we were present? How long had this been going on? Was daddy inflicting harm on her? So many thoughts flew through my mind, I nearly forgot daddy would be home any minute now. I cleaned up in a hurry, and made sure everything was as it was supposed to be, then I left daddy's work room, and locked it back up with the private key I had made. 

Later that night, mommy had made dinner, her face glowed with anticipation, as she served dinner. Daddy sat at the opposite corner of mommy, and everything seemed just fine. They had been married for 40 years now, my mind began to spin into wonders, and I began to say grace. "Dear God, thank you for our worldly belongings, and the things we have been blessed with. Please bless our food, and our souls, amen." We all started eating, but I couldn't eat much. I had lost my appetite, getting all worked up about this secrecy. I picked at my plate as much as I could get away with, then I excused myself, and cleaned up. After that, I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, I just cried to myself. I cried, and kept crying until the very next morning.

When I got out of bed, it was now 3:00AM on the clock, and I began to hear rustling sounds. I got up quietly, and slid my house slippers on. The sounds were becoming louder as I came up to my parent's bedroom. My father was no where to be found, meanwhile my mother was tucked into a corner of the room, with the black bathrobe around her, her knees were at her chest, and her head was tucked down, as she gently sobbed into her knees. I walked slowly over to her, and held her close as she cried. Never in my life have I ever seen my mother cry a single tear, outside of childbirth. 

When mommy stopped crying, she finally lifted her face, the one that glowed at dinner, was now colored in shades of plum. Her body ached, but she was used to it all by now, after every child they had bared, he promised he would stop, but in the end, she knew it wouldn't. She believed divorce was for the weak, and the children should not be separated from their father. She hugged me tight, and told me everything would be alright, then she sent me back to bed, so she could clean herself up. 

  As it was time for school soon, mommy had prepared breakfast for everyone, and cleaned up her appearance. It was as if nothing had ever even happened last night. Daddy had already gone to work, and I didn't want to go to school today. What if something happened while I was out? Throughout my life, I hadn't truly known anxiety before, but today mine was at its highest peak. I had started to scratch my wrist throughout the day, wondering if mommy was okay. I worried myself so badly, I had scratched most of my skin, and needed medical attention, so I paid a visit to the nurse. I was also referred to the school counselor, because Nurse Lucy knew they were self harming marks. Mostly I just bit my bottom lip, and listened to what Counselor Yeller thought was right to say. I had never actually been to the office part of our school before, it was blessed with a different tone than the rest of the school. 

When I returned home, I was greeted by my siblings, then I made my way up to my bedroom to do my homework. I needed to come up with a believable lie to tell my parents, I knew they would wonder so many things. Maybe I just won't come down to dinner tonight. My Spanish teacher made fun of me today, because I spoke better Spanish than the students of color. I found it hard to sleep that night, as I lie in bed after my cold shower. I am the only one of all six of my siblings that can stand cold water.  I found it hard to sleep once again.

  By morning, I had already cleaned my right wrist, and wrapped it well. I threw on a long sleeve pink flower dress today, with some pink pantyhose, and my pink shoes. I fixed my hair up into two big buns, and designed them with ribbons. Then I grabbed my bag, and left for school. In a couple of weeks I have my driver's exam, I already know how to drive because daddy taught me, but I need to get licensed because mommy said so. 

We had learned to take care ourselves, and eachother from a very young age. Our mommy raised us to be very independent. Everyone, except for Earley, Eleanor, and I has already flown the coop. Elijah is our oldest sibling, he is 39 years old, stands about as tall as daddy, has medium tanned skin, a good singin' voice, green speckled eyes,and he was blessed with mama's beautiful hair. Ezekiel is 35 years old, he is our tallest sibling 6'3" tall, dark blue eyes, salt and pepper hair style, he has daddy's hair. Elizabeth is our family's Priss, she is 28 years old, has honey yellowish eyes, lightly bronzed skin, and the clearest skin, her hair is radiant red like the moon on certain occasions. Eleanor is 2 years old, she has bright red curls, green eyes, freckles on either sides of her cheeks, light skin, and a full set of teeth. Earley was born 20 weeks before her due date, and made it out of NICU in 10. She is our miracle baby, our very last sibling. She is 5 months old, and is graced with daddy's hair, her eyes gleam dark brown, and had mediumly tanned skin. Our family is well mixed, mommy and daddy are even grandparents already.

 Elijah was the first to marry, he married a tall, blond, with fair skin, she had dark brown eyes, and a sweet voice. Her name was Olivia, she is a thirty two year old, who has good manners, and is well kept. They have fraternal twins a boy and a girl, Ollie June and Ellie May. Both are blessed with green eyes, and blond hair, and medium shaded skin. They are 17 years old, so we are close in age. Ezekiel married Mary-Anne, a former nun, with grayish black hair, she is fifty eight now, and was able to bless him with a son, Neilson. He is now 9 years old, and has a shoulder length bob like his mother, and is blessed with her dark skin as well as her baby blue eyes. Elizabeth was found infertile, but she is married to Mark Martinez, a short chubby man with neat black hair, grey eyes, and dark skin. They had always thought about adopting, but both worked too often to make time for applications. 

 


	2. Legally Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A driver's license awaits Elaine, then graduation, and college. Scholarships fly in, and new opportunities arise. Situations get better, some get worse. Who likes confrontation? Hit and run? More like see you, I'm never gonna be you! Elaine is left in the dark when things begin to take a dark turn, how will she ever get over things? How will she explain her faults to her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will be written with a minimum of 1,000 word count. If you can't hold your attention span for that long, don't worry, I'm not deleting my work, you can always come back to read it.

  Today was the day, I got into the front seat of my mother's brand new silver C12 Chevrolet Corvette Callaway. All I needed to do was get mother's signature, which I did, and father's as well. The waiting game was the worst part when everything was all over. I knew I did good, because I peeked at the instructors clipboard. 

Two weeks later my card came in the mail, as well as a letter from a school that was located in our city. I don't think daddy will take it to well that his baby girl is going away. I am graduating soon, though I'm only 16, I was blessed with a bright mind, and a mature outlook in life. I am far advanced most children in my grade, let alone my age range. I was raised traditionally, men work, women raise the children. School was for men mostly, and only men joined the military. Women learned to cook, clean, iron, and do most of the housley duties. I would be the first woman to attend University in my family. I had already applied at more than half of the restraunts around our street. 

Elizabeth was coming over today to do mommy's nails, and take me graduation shopping. Everyone was now waiting to see how long it would take me to get married now, I just prayed I wouldn't get stuck in the same situation as mommy and daddy. I dream of having children my self, I have always loved having such a big and bountiful family. It was a traditioon for fathers to give their daughters away after weddings, I am a little sad I will have to cut my family off for the first 4 months of my marriage, but I am more than ready to supply a man with all I can possibly provide him. 

When Lizzy was done with our mother's nails, she took a reference photo of them, and started to clean up. I was so ready to go shopping, I could just jump for joy. I am hoping I can find a nice dress, something floral that mommy will like too. I never thought that at the age of sixteen, I would be able to graduate, and get my first job. 

When we arrive at the store, my eyes overflow with happiness, I instantly have spotted at least half of the store filled with floral outfits, half of my goals have been met already. Liz got a basket for us, and started looking around for mama's outfit too, we were all to be matching, so we had lists of everyone's sizes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I am going to try and add more detailed as I get into the smaller aspects of Elaine's life.


	3. Changes Come in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, and people move on. That's life, and Elaine is starting to accept that for once. New people start new chapters in life, some may be a little too soon, but that's life.

Writers save!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea I've come up with, hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
